This invention relates to a puzzle.
Puzzles are popular forms of entertainment. In general, a puzzle is a set of irregularly shaped pieces that, when properly assembled, form a picture.
In one general aspect, a puzzle includes a set of non-border pieces and a set of border pieces. Each border piece includes at least one segment not adjacent to another piece when the puzzle is assembled. Each non-border piece includes a first arc segment having a convex shape and a second arc segment being superimposed on the first arc segment. The second arc segment has a convex shape and is shaped to interfit with a concave arc segment of an adjacent piece.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, non-border pieces may be shaped such that their second arc segments are concentric with the first arc segments of adjacent non-border pieces. Non-border pieces may be shaped such that their first arc segments are concentric with the first arc segments of adjacent non-border pieces. The second arc segments may have radii of curvature that are smaller than radii of curvature of the first arc segments on which they are superimposed.
Non-border pieces may be shaped to each include a first arc segment and/or a second arc segmnet that spans an angle greater than 180xc2x0.
At least one piece in the puzzle may have a shape different from the shape of an adjacent piece.
Non-border pieces may be shaped such that their first arc segments interfit with concave arc segments of adjacent pieces. The first arc segments may connect with the second arc segments at a corner, that is, a point at which the slopes of the arc segments are discontinuous.
Non-border pieces may be shaped to each include a third arc segment. The third arc segment has a convex shape, is superimposed on the first arc segment, and is shaped to interfit with a concave arc segment of an adjacent piece. The third arc segment may be concentric with the first arc segment of an adjacent piece.
The puzzle provides for a different level of difficulty because of the arc segment cuts used to make the pieces.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.